1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multifunctional time measurement device having hands, and to a time measurement method.
2. Background Art
Conventionally available as a multifunctional time measurement device having hands is, for example, a timepiece having an analog-display chronograph function.
Such a timepiece has, for example, a chronograph hour hand, a chronograph minute hand, and a chronograph second hand for chronograph purposes, and starts time measurement in response to the push of a start/stop button provided therein, so that the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand turn. When the start/stop button is pushed again, time measurement is finished, and the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand stop, thereby indicating the measured time. At the push of a reset button provided in the electronic timepiece, the measured time is reset, and the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand return to zero positions (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9creturn to zeroxe2x80x9d).
In a reset method, the hands are returned to zero by being moved quickly by a chronograph motor when the timepiece is of an electronic type, and are mechanically returned when the timepiece is of a mechanical type. Some of such mechanical return mechanisms have a safety mechanism for preventing a return operation from being performed due to an inadvertent press of the reset button during time measurement. This safety mechanism is a mechanism that disables time measurement from being reset after the start thereof, and enables time measurement to be reset after the stop thereof.
In addition, the timepiece has a function of automatically stopping the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand at, for example, the hand positions at the start of time measurement when the maximum measurement time is over. This function can prevent power from being consumed in vain even when the start/stop button fails to be pushed during time measurement.
The above-described safety mechanism is configured to mechanically and alternatively repeat the return impossible state and the return enabling state every time the start/stop button is operated. Since such a safety mechanism has been provided in mechanical timepieces hitherto, there is no special problem. When an electronic timepiece is provided with a mechanical return mechanism and a safety mechanism, however, the recognition of the return impossible state and the return possible state in a control circuit of the timepiece and the recognition of the return impossible state and the return possible state in the safety mechanism are sometimes reversed.
For example, as shown in FIG. 22, when a start signal is output in response to the push of the start/stop button at a point T1, measurement recognition (motor pulse output) of the control circuit is started, and the safety mechanism is put into the return impossible state. Subsequently, when the power-supply voltage falls below the operating voltage required for the operation of the control circuit at a point T2 due to discharging or for other reasons, measurement recognition (motor pulse output) of the control circuit is stopped, whereas the safety mechanism is held in the return impossible state. These states are maintained even after the power-supply voltage is recovered above the above-described operating voltage at a point T3 by charging or by other methods.
Therefore, when a start signal is output at the push of the start/stop button at a subsequent point T4, measurement recognition (motor pulse output) of the control circuit is started, whereas the safety mechanism is put into the return possible state. Furthermore, when a stop signal is output at the push of the start/stop button at a subsequent point T5, measurement recognition (motor pulse output) of the control circuit is turned off, whereas the safety mechanism is put into the return impossible state.
For this reason, when a reset signal is output due to an inadvertent push of the reset button between the point T4 and the point T5, since the safety mechanism is in the return possible state, a returning operation is performed during time measurement. Even when a reset signal is output at the push of the reset button at a point T6, and the reset recognition of the control circuit is turned on, a returning operation is impossible though time measurement has been stopped, because the safety mechanism is in the return impossible state. In this way, when the chronograph function abnormally stops, the recognition by the control circuit and the state of the safety mechanism are reversed in the chronograph start/stop and reset operations.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems, and to provide a time measurement device and method in which an electric operating state and a mechanical operating state can always coincide with each other.
Conventionally available as a multifunctional time measurement device having hands is, for example, an electronic timepiece having an analog-display chronograph function.
Such an electronic timepiece has, for example, a chronograph hour hand, a chronograph minute hand, and a chronograph second hand for chronograph purposes, and starts time measurement in response to the push of a start/stop button provided therein, so that the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand turn. When the start/stop button is pushed again, time measurement is finished, and the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand stop, thereby indicating the measured time. At the push of a reset button provided in the electronic timepiece, the measured time is reset, and the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand return to zero positions (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9creturn to zeroxe2x80x9d).
In a reset method, the hands are returned to zero by being moved quickly by a chronograph motor when the timepiece is of an electronic type, and are mechanically returned when the timepiece is of a mechanical type. Some of such mechanical return mechanisms have a safety mechanism for preventing a return operation from being performed due to an inadvertent press of the reset button during time measurement. This safety mechanism is a mechanism that disables time measurement from being reset after the start thereof, and enables time measurement to be reset after the stop thereof.
Some of such electronic timepieces have a chronograph hand for measuring time more finely than the chronograph second hand and showing time in the minimum measurement unit, for example, a chronograph ⅕-second hand, or a chronograph {fraction (1/10)}-second hand. Since large electric power is needed to continuously move the chronograph hand for showing time in the minimum measurement unit, however, the hand is set to stop its movement after a predetermined time elapses from the start of measurement. When time measurement is stopped, the hand is moved quickly by the motor to the hand position indicating time finely, so that reading the measured time is allowed.
In addition, the electronic timepiece has a function of automatically stopping the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand at, for example, the hand positions at the start of time measurement when the maximum measurement time is over. This function can prevent power from being consumed in vain even when measurement fails to be stopped by pushing the start/stop button during time measurement.
In the electronic timepiece provided with the chronograph thus having the mechanical return function and the function for preventing return during time measurement, even when the maximum measurement time is over during time measurement and the movement of the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand is automatically stopped, this state appears to the user that the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand have been returned to zero because the hands are stopped at, for example, the time measurement start positions. Even when the user attempts to start time measurement by pushing the start/stop button in this state, since time measurement has been already stopped halfway by the automatic stop function, it is merely mechanically stopped. That is, the operation the user intends to perform and the actual operation of the electronic timepiece do not coincide with each other. That is, the user loses a good timing of measurement. Moreover, the user may falsely recognize that the electronic timepiece is out of order.
Furthermore, when the chronograph hand for finely measuring time is stopped after a predetermined time has elapsed, it is impossible to read time in the minimum measurement unit during measurement, and false recognition that the timepiece is out of order is apt to be made.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems, to provide a time measurement device and method in which the user is informed that time measurement is automatically stopped after the maximum measurement time has elapsed from the start thereof, and is urged to perform a stop operation and a reset operation in the next use so as not to lose a good timing of measurement, and to provide a time measurement device and method that allows the elapsed time to be known in the minimum measurement unit at any time during time measurement and that provides excellent usability.
Conventionally available as a multifunctional time measurement device having hands is, for example, an electronic timepiece having an analog-display chronograph function.
Such an electronic timepiece has, for example, a chronograph hour hand, a chronograph minute hand, and a chronograph second hand for chronograph purposes, and starts time measurement in response to the push of a start/stop button provided therein, so that the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand turn. When the start/stop button is pushed again, time measurement is terminated, and the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand stop, thereby indicating the measured time. At the push of a reset button provided in the electronic timepiece, the measured time is reset, and the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand return to zero positions (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9creturn to zeroxe2x80x9d).
Such an electronic timepiece has a split function in which the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand are stopped by the push of the reset button during time measurement while time measurement continues, are moved quickly by a continuously measured time when the reset button is pushed again, and subsequently turn in an ordinary manner. This function allows the user to visually recognize the measured time with precision at a plurality of points during time measurement, and, for example, to record the measured time.
In addition, the electronic timepiece has a function of automatically stopping the chronograph hour hand, the chronograph minute hand, and the chronograph second hand at, for example, the hand positions at the start of time measurement when the maximum measurement time is over. This function can prevent power from being consumed in vain even when the start/stop button fails to be pushed during time measurement.
Some of these types of electronic timepieces have power generators. In such an electronic time piece, for example, the user ordinarily wears the electronic timepiece and gives small vibrations or the like thereto, thereby causing the power generator provided inside the electronic timepiece to generate power. A secondary battery or the like is charged with the generated power so as to be used as a powersupply battery for the electronic timepiece.
In the above-described electronic timepiece having a chronograph, however, time measurement sometimes stops halfway due to a fall in voltage resulting from a shortage of charge capacity in the power-supply battery. In such a case, even when the user attempts to charge the power-supply battery by generating power by the power generator in a stopped electronic timepiece, it is impossible to immediately ensure sufficient charge capacity. When the chronograph is driven again in such a state in which the charge capacity in the power-supply battery is insufficient, a more power is consumed by the chronograph than the amount of power generated by the power generator, so the operation of the electronic timepiece is stopped again. Even if measurement is restarted when the voltage of the power-supply battery rises from this state, the indicated measured time is inaccurate, and the user may read an incorrect measured time.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems, and to provide a time measurement device and method in which, even when the user is measuring time with the time measurement device having a time measuring function and the operation of the time measurement device is stopped due to the fall of voltage resulting from a shortage of charge capacity in a power-supply battery, the measurement operation does not stop immediately after restarting measurement since it is not performed until the power-supply battery is recharged by a power generator and the voltage or capacity for allowing reliable measurement is obtained, in which wasteful power consumption is prevented because the measurement operation is not started until the operation (input) is performed by the user even when the voltage or capacity reaches the voltage or charge for allowing reliable operation, and in which inaccurate measured time that the user does not intend is not indicated.
The invention provides a multifunctional time measurement device including a mechanism having a function of measuring at least an arbitrary elapsed time, for disabling the function from being reset after the function is started and enabling the function to be reset after the function is stopped, wherein the function is continuously held in an electrical ON state after being started, except when being normally stopped.
The invention also provides a time measurement method having a function of measuring at least an arbitrary elapsed time so as to disable the function from being reset after the function is started and to enable the function from being reset after the function is stopped, wherein the function is continuously held in an electrical ON state after being started, except when being normally stopped.
In the present invention a mechanical mechanism prevents measurement of an elapsed time from being reset until the measurement of the elapsed time is stopped after being started, and an electrical function holds the measurement of the elapsed time in the electric ON state until the measurement of the elapsed time is normally stopped after being started. Therefore, the reset impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electrical function always coincide with each other, which prevents faulty operation of resetting measurement of the elapsed time halfway after measurement of the elapsed time is abnormally stopped.
The invention provides a time measurement device, wherein the electrical ON state of the function is also maintained even when the power-supply voltage falls below the operating voltage for the function, and then reaches the voltage for allowing the operation again.
Even when the power-supply voltage rapidly falls below the measurement operating voltage during measurement of the elapsed time and the measurement operation is stopped, the reset impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electrical function always coincide with each other. Therefore, even if the power-supply voltage recovers above the measurement operating voltage after the measurement operation is stopped, it is possible to prevent faulty operation in which subsequent measurement of the elapsed time is reset halfway.
The invention provides a time measurement device, further including an actuating section for operating the start and stop of the function, wherein the electrical ON state of the function is switched to the OFF state by stopping the function by the actuating section.
Since the electrical ON state of measurement of the elapsed time is switched to the OFF state by the operation of the actuating section for stopping the measurement of the elapsed time, it is possible to subsequently reset the mechanical mechanism.
The invention also provides a time measurement device, wherein the function is normally stopped when the function is stopped by operating the actuating section.
Additionally, it is possible to switch the electrical ON state of measurement of the elapsed time to the OFF state by the operation of the actuating section for stopping the measurement of the elapsed time, and to subsequently reset the mechanical mechanism.
The invention also provides a time measurement device having a hand for indicating at least an arbitrary measured elapsed time, and a mechanism for disabling the hand from being returned to zero after the hand is driven and for enabling the hand to be returned to zero after the hand is stopped, wherein a driving signal for the hand is continuously maintained after the driving of the hand is started, except when the hand is normally stopped.
The invention includes a mechanical mechanism that prevents the hand from being returned to zero until the driving of the hand is stopped after the hand starts to be driven to measure the elapsed time, and an electrical function for continuously outputting a driving signal for the hand until the driving of the hand is normally stopped after the hand is driven to measure the elapsed time. Therefore, the return impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electrical function always coincide with each other, and this prevents faulty operation in which the hand is returned to zero during driving thereof after the driving of the hand is abnormally stopped.
The invention provides a time measurement device, wherein the driving signal for the hand is also maintained when the power-supply voltage falls below the driving voltage for the hand, and then reaches again the voltage for allowing the operation.
Even when the power-supply voltage rapidly falls below the driving voltage of the hand while driving the hand to measure the elapsed time, and the driving of the hand is thereby stopped, since the return impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electrical function always coincide with each other, it is possible to prevent faulty operation in which the hand is returned to zero during driving subsequent to the recovery of the power-supply voltage above the voltage for allowing the hand to be driven after the stop of hand driving.
The invention provides a time measurement device, further including an actuating section for operating the start and stop of the hand, wherein a driving signal for the hand is switched to a stop signal by operating the stop of the hand by the actuating section.
Since the driving signal for the hand is switched to the stop signal by the operation of the actuating section for stopping the driving of the hand to stop measurement of the elapsed time, the hand is allowed to be subsequently returned to zero.
The invention provides a time measurement device, wherein the hand is normally stopped when the stop of the hand is operated by the actuating section.
The driving signal for the hand can be switched to the stop signal by the operation of the actuating section for stopping the driving of the hand to stop measurement of the elapsed time, and the hand is allowed to be subsequently return to zero.
The invention provides a multifunctional time measurement device having a hand for indicating at least an arbitrary measured elapsed time, a first actuating section for actuating the starting and stopping operations of the hand, a second actuating section for actuating an operation of returning the hand to zero, and a safety mechanism for disabling the second actuating section when the hand is driven by operating the first actuating section and for enabling the second actuating section when the hand is stopped by operating the first actuating section, further including a control section for continuously maintaining a driving signal for the hand after the hand is driven by operating the first actuating section, except when the hand is normally stopped.
The present invention provides a mechanical mechanism that disables the hand from being returned to zero by the second actuating section until the driving of the hand is stopped by operating the first actuating section after the hand is driven by operating the first actuating section in order to measure the elapsed time, and an electric control section for continuously outputting a driving signal for the hand until the driving of the hand is normally stopped operating by the first actuating section after the hand is driven by operating the first actuating section in order to measure the elapsed time. Therefore, the return impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electric control section always coincide with each other, and it is possible to prevent faulty operation in which the hand is returned to zero by inadvertently pushing the second actuating section during driving thereof after the driving of the hand is abnormally stopped.
The invention provides a time measurement device, wherein the control section has a pattern on a circuit board, and a lever for making mechanical contact with the pattern, and the driving signal for the hand is continuously maintained by keeping the lever in contact with the pattern.
Since the contact of the lever with the pattern is maintained, the return impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electrical function always coincide with each other, and it is possible to prevent faulty operation in which the hand is returned to zero by inadvertently pushing the second actuating section during driving after the driving of the hand is abnormally stopped.
The invention provides a time measurement device, wherein the control section includes a pull-up resistor or a pull-down resistor for determining a signal output to the pattern, a sampling circuit for intermittently operating the pull-up resistor or the pull-down resistor, and a holding circuit for recognizing the signal to the pattern during a sampling period in which the pull-down resistor or the pull-up resistor is intermittently operated by the sampling circuit and for holding and outputting the recognized signal except when the signal is recognized.
The invention provides a mechanical mechanism for disabling the hand from being returned to zero by the second actuating section until the driving of the hand is stopped by operating the first actuating section after the hand is driven by operating the first actuating section in order to measure the elapsed time, and a control section for recognizing and holding, based on the signal output to the pattern intermittently determined, a state in which the contact of the lever and the pattern is held until the driving of the hand is normally stopped by the first actuating section after the hand is driven by operating the first actuating section in order to measure the elapsed time. Therefore, the return impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electric control section always coincide with each other, which makes it possible to prevent faulty operation in which the hand is returned to zero (the measured time is reset) by inadvertently pushing the second actuating section after the driving of the hand is abnormally stopped. Furthermore, since the signal output to the pattern is intermittently recognized, power consumption can be reduced.
The invention provides a time measurement device, wherein the driving signal for the hand is also maintained when the power-supply voltage falls below the driving voltage for the hand and then rises again to the voltage that permits operation.
In the invention even when the power-supply voltage rapidly falls below the driving voltage for the hand while the hand is being driven in order to measure the elapsed time, and the driving of the hand is thereby stopped, since the return impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electric control section always coincide with each other, it is possible to prevent faulty operation in which the hand is returned to zero during subsequent driving in a case in which the power-supply voltage recovers above the voltage that allows the hand to be driven after the driving of the hand is stopped.
The invention provides a time measurement device wherein the hand is normally stopped when the stop of the hand is operated by the first actuating section.
Since a driving signal for the hand is switched to a stop signal by the operation of the first actuating section for stopping the driving of the hand in order to stop measurement of the elapsed time, the hand is allowed to be subsequently returned to zero.
The invention provides a time measurement device, wherein a driving signal for the hand is switched to a stop signal by the operation of the first actuating section of stopping the hand.
The driving signal for the hand can be switched to the stop signal by the operation of the first actuating section for stopping the driving of the hand in order to stop measurement of the elapsed time, and the hand can be subsequently returned to zero.
In the present invention the time measurement device is an electronic timepiece, for example a chronograph electronic timepiece. Even when the powersupply voltage rapidly falls below the driving voltage for the hand and the driving of the hand is thereby stopped during driving of the hand to measure the elapsed time, since the return impossible state of the mechanical mechanism and the reset impossible state of the electric control section always coincide with each other, it is possible to prevent faulty operation in which the hand is returned to zero during subsequent driving in a case in which the power-supply voltage recovers above the voltage that allows the hand to be driven after the driving of the hand is stopped.
The invention provides a time measurement device having a hand, wherein the hand is stopped at a position a predetermined time advanced from the maximum measurement time when the time measured by a time measurement function exceeds the maximum measurement time.
The invention provides a time measurement method using a hand, wherein the hand is stopped at a position a predetermined time advanced from the maximum measurement time when the time measured by a time measurement function exceeds the maximum measurement time.
According to the features of the present invention, when a predetermined maximum measurement time has elapsed from the start of measurement of time by the time measurement function, the hand automatically stops at a preset hand position. For this reason, the user is allowed to visually recognize with ease that time measurement has been automatically stopped.
The invention further includes a safety mechanism for preventing the measured time from being initialized during time measurement, and an actuating mechanism for mechanically initializing the measured time after the time measurement.
Since measured time is prevented by the safety mechanism from being initialized during time measurement, the time measurement will not be made inaccurate due to the user""s inadvertent operation using the time measurement function during the time measurement. Furthermore, according to this structure, when the predetermined maximum measurement time elapses from the start of time measurement-by the time measurement function, the hand automatically stops at a preset hand position. For this reason, the user can visually recognize with ease that time measurement has been automatically stopped.
The invention provides a time measurement device having a hand, including a measuring section for measuring time, a hand moving section for moving the hand when time measurement is started in the measuring section, a comparing section for comparing the value measured by the measuring section with a preset value, and a hand movement stopping section for stopping the movement of the hand at a hand position a predetermined time advanced from the maximum measurement time based on the result of comparison by the comparing section.
The invention provides a time measurement method using a hand, including the steps of measuring time by a measuring section, moving the hand by a hand moving section when time measurement is started in the measuring section, comparing the value measured by the measuring section with a preset value by a comparing section, and stopping the movement of the hand at a hand position a predetermined time advanced from the maximum measurement time by a hand movement stopping section based on the result of comparison by the comparing section.
According to the features of the present invention, time measurement is started in the measuring section, and the hand is moved by the hand moving section. It is determined by the comparing section whether the preset maximum measurement time has elapsed. When the hand is moved to the preset hand position by the hand moving section, the hand movement stopping section causes the hand moving section to automatically stop the movement of the hand. Since the hand position in this state is different from the time measurement start position, the user can visually recognize, with ease, that time measurement has been automatically stopped.
The invention provides a time measurement device having a hand, including a time measuring function having the capability of measuring time, a motor for driving the time measuring function, a control circuit for controlling the driving of the motor so as to start/stop time measurement by the time measurement function, and a control section having an automatic stop counter for measuring the elapsed time from the start of time measurement based on a signal from the control circuit and outputting an automatic stop signal to the control circuit when the maximum measurement time elapses, wherein the automatic stop counter stops the driving of the time measuring function when the hand turns to the preset hand position after a predetermined time elapses from the maximum measurement time during time measurement by the time measuring function.
The invention also provides a time measurement method using a hand, including the steps of measuring time by a time measuring function, driving the time measuring function by a motor, controlling the driving of the motor by a control circuit so as to start/stop time measurement by the time measurement function, and measuring an elapsed time from the start of time measurement by an automatic stop counter based on a signal from the control circuit and outputting an automatic stop signal to the control circuit when the maximum measurement time elapses, wherein the control section controls the control circuit and the automatic stop counter, and the automatic stop counter stops the driving of the time measuring function when the hand turns to the preset hand position after a predetermined time elapses from the maximum measurement time during time measurement by the time measuring function.
Time measurement is started by the time measuring function, and the hand is moved by the motor. It is determined by the control section whether the preset maximum measurement time has elapsed. When the hand is moved to the preset hand position by the motor, the control section causes the motor to stop the movement of the hand. Since the hand position in this state is different from the time measurement start position, the user can visually recognize with ease that time measurement has been automatically stopped.
When the hands in the time measuring function turn to the preset hand positions, the automatic stop counter outputs the automatic stop signal.
Additionally, the automatic stop counter counts pulses for timing the output of motor pulses for driving the motor, and outputs an automatic stop signal when the count reaches a value corresponding to the automatic stop position.
According to the features of the present invention, the user can visually recognize with ease that time measurement has been automatically stopped after the maximum measurement time has elapsed from the start of time measurement.
The predetermined time is a time in which a sub-hand is advanced a preset time from the maximum measurement time.
Alternatiavely, the predetermined time is a time in which a plurality of sub-hands are positioned in a preset direction after the maximum measurement time.
Additionally, the predetermined time is a time in which a plurality of sub-hands are positioned at almost the same angle position after the maximum measurement time.
When the predetermined maximum measurement time elapses after time measurement is started by the time measuring function, the hand automatically stops at a hand position that is different from the time measurement start position and that is easily recognized. For this reason, the user can visually recognize with ease that time measurement has been automatically stopped.
According to the present invention, the time measuring function is a chronograph.
When the predetermined maximum measurement time elapses since time measurement is started by the chronograph, the hand automatically stops at a preset hand position. For this reason, the user can visually recognize with ease that time measurement has been automatically stopped.
According to the features of the present invention, the power-supply battery is a secondary battery, and is charged by a power-generating device.
Since there is no fear that time measurement will be stopped halfway due to a shortage of capacitance in the battery, it is possible to continuously indicate time in the minimum measurement unit that requires large power.
Additionally, the hand for measuring the minimum unit time is continuously turning during time measurement.
Since the hand for measuring the minimum unit time is continuously turning during time measurement, it is possible to read the elapsed time in the minimum measurement unit at any time during time measurement. In this way, since the movement of the hand is not stopped halfway in the time measurement device, the user will not falsely recognize that trouble has occurred. Furthermore, clear indication of the minimum unit time is continuously given during time measurement in the time measurement device, and this can delight the eyes of the user.
The invention also includes an ordinary time indicating section for indicating ordinary time, a time measuring section for measuring the elapsed time, an external input section for starting and stopping the operation of the time measuring section from the outside, and a holding section for holding an electric signal for determining the operation state of the time measuring section based on the operation of the external input section, wherein the holding section enables the input from the external input section after disabling of the time measuring section is cancelled when a state in which the time measuring section in an enabled state does not operate due to low power-supply voltage or no voltage application is turned into a state the power-supply voltage for allowing the time measuring section to operate is applied.
While the user is measuring time with the time measurement device having the time measuring function, even if the operation of the time measurement device is stopped due to the voltage fall resulting from a shortage of capacitance in the power-supply battery, the time measurement device can be reliably driven again by recharging the power-supply battery.
The invention further includes a detecting section for intermittently detecting an H-level or L-level signal held by the holding section, wherein the detecting section is stopped in a state in which the time measuring function is to be disabled.
Since the detecting section is stopped in the state in which the time measurement device is disabled, it is possible to reduce the power by the power to be consumed by the detecting section in the state in which the time measurement device is disabled.
The invention further includes a second time measuring section for measuring time, wherein the second time measuring section measures time since the operation is enabled, and disabling of the time measuring section is cancelled when a predetermined time has elapsed.
Since the second time measuring section is provided to measure time, the time measurement device prevented from being driven with the power-supply voltage being low by being driven again after a predetermined time has elapsed since the time measurement device is enabled.
The invention further includes a voltage detecting section for detecting the power-supply voltage. The power-supply voltage is detected by the voltage detecting section, and disabling of the operation is cancelled when the power-supply voltage exceeds a preset voltage.
Even when the time measurement is disabled due to insufficient power-supply voltage, when the power-supply voltage rises above a preset voltage, disabling of the operation of the time measurement device can be cancelled. This makes it possible to prevent the time measurement device from being driven again with the power-supply voltage being low, and to ensure reliable starting ability.
The invention further includes a second time measuring section for measuring time, and a voltage detecting portion for detecting the power-supply voltage. The time in which the power-supply voltage detected by the voltage detecting section is higher than the preset voltage is measured by the second time measuring section, and disabling of the time measuring section is cancelled after a predetermined time has elapsed.
According to the features of the present invention, even when the time measurement device is disabled due to insufficient power-supply voltage, and the power-supply voltage then instantaneously returns to the preset voltage, this voltage in this state is not regarded sufficient. When a predetermined time has elapsed since the power-supply voltage exceeds the preset voltage, disabling of the time measurement device is cancelled so that the time measurement device can reliably operate.
While the time measuring section is disabled, the signal held by the holding section is switched from the L level to the H level or from the H level to the L level, and disabling of the time measuring section is thereby cancelled.
According to the features of the present invention, even when the power source recovers after the time measurement device is disabled due to insufficient power-supply voltage, the time measurement device will not be operated against the intention of the user.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, the time measuring section is a chronograph.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the time measuring section is a timer function.
While time is being measured by the time measurement device having the function of measuring an arbitrary time, even when the operation of the time measurement device is stopped due to voltage drop resulting from a shortage of capacitance in the power-supply battery, the time measurement device can be reliably driven again by recharging the power-supply battery.
T time measuring section has a safety mechanism for mechanically preventing the measured time from being initialized during time measurement.
Since the time measurement device has the safety mechanism for mechanically preventing the user from initializing the measured time by the time measuring function during time measurement, a false operation of the user can be prevented.
The invention further includes a power-generating means including a rechargeable charge section, and a power-generating section for charging the charge section.
Further, the power-generating means includes a rechargeable charge section, and a power-generating section for charging the charge section.
Since the time measurement device has the power-generating means, when the power-supply voltage runs short and is then recovered by generating power again, the operation is prohibited in the state in which the voltage of the power-supply battery is low or the power amount is small, which can ensure reliable starting ability. That is, the ordinary time indication means and the like serving as the main function in the time measurement device will not be stopped immediately. In the time measurement device, when the power-supply voltage exceeds the preset voltage after a predetermined time has elapsed, it is determined that the charge a amount is sufficient to operate the time measurement device. Therefore, the time measurement device can ensure reliable starting ability.
In the present invention the generator rotor is rotated by an oscillating weight.
While the user is measuring time with the time measurement device having the time measuring function, even when the operation of the time measurement device is stopped due to the voltage drop resulting from a shortage of capacitance in the power-supply battery, the user operates a crown to rotate the generator rotor and to generate power, and recharges the power-supply voltage, whereby the time measurement device can be reliably driven again.
In the present invention the generator rotor is rotated by operating a crown.
While the user is measuring time with the time measurement device having the time measuring function, even when the operation of the time measurement device is stopped due to the voltage drop resulting from a shortage of capacitance in the power-supply battery, the user operates the crown to rotate the generator rotor and to generate power, and recharges the power-supply voltage, whereby the time measurement device can be reliably driven again.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the time measurement device is a wristwatch.
When the operation of the wristwatch, which the user usually wears, is stopped due to the voltage drop resulting from a shortage of capacitance in the power-supply battery, the time measurement device can be reliably driven again by recharging the power-supply battery by the power-generating device.
In the present invention ordinary time is indicated by an ordinary time indicating section, the elapsed time is measured by a time measuring section, the operation of the time measuring section is started and stopped from the outside by an external input section, an electric signal for determining the operation state of the time measuring section in response to the operation of the external input section is held by a holding section. The holding section cancels disabling of the time measuring section when a state in which the time measuring section in an enable state does not operate because the power-supply voltage is low or is not applied is switched into a state in which the power-supply voltage for allowing the time measuring section to operate is applied.
While the user is measuring time by the time measurement method having the time measuring function, even when the operation is stopped due to the voltage drop resulting from a shortage of capacitance in the power-supply battery, the operation can be reliably restarted by recharging he power-supply battery.